


summer and tea

by Emeka



Series: dumb soft shtuff [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeka/pseuds/Emeka
Summary: Ricken decides to make his feelings known.





	summer and tea

Ricken sends a letter home after the war, explaining that he will not be coming back just yet.

It isn't really that there's anything left to fight... or restoration work to be done (though he should). But there is something he has been needing to get around to. Something he's been putting off for months now.

There was a point during the war when he first thought of it. It seemed comforting then, like a promise. But the only thing Henry ever called him was 'friend' and while a botched proposal would probably just amuse him, Ricken didn't think he could live with himself among the other stressors.

He's still really just a kid... he knows that. But whatever happens, he can deal now.

They went journeying together, just the two of them together with no real plan in mind. Every other stop they run into their old comrades, more often than not as a couple. If they hadn't tied the knot during the war, they did soon after. Chrom and Robin. Lissa and Frederick. Cordelia and Sumia. To name a few. Even the children from the future paired up before leaving, and they were about _Ricken's_ age. 

It felt like everyone was waiting on him to catch up. They certainly knew about it. Chrom (who he had once crushed on with all the fervor of any young person with such an admirable man in their life) had put a brotherly hand on his shoulder and asked how their honeymoon was going.

Ricken's face burned. Henry thought it was a hilarious joke.

But today is the day. Maybe they can make it into a honeymoon yet.

They stop for a break in what feels like the middle of nowhere, at the edge of a field of giant sunflowers. The air is thick with the smell of greenery, but the flowers block out the worst of the midday sun. He's been sweating like a pig all day. Not an ideal setting, but if he lets himself be picky it'll never get done.

Cloth is spread out on the ground to rest their food on. Bags of bread, dried meat, gifted sweets. Ricken unties his coat sleeves from around his waist and carefully folds it away. He's trying to wave some air into his face with his hat when Henry walks into the thicket as easily as if the stalks opened up for him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"C'mon, or I'll _leaf_ you behind!"

Ricken groans to himself. He loves Henry but he has way too much energy sometimes. And not having him right beside him, just wandering off, makes him uneasy. But Henry can handle himself, and so can Ricken, so no need to worry...

"The sunflowers are talking to me, Ricken! They're saying you're never gonna _sprout_ any taller! Sprout! Get it? Nyahahaha!"

Ricken drops his hat and gives chase.

They are constantly within hand-grabbing distance, which is the most maddening part. This close, this far away, running in this stifling green heat, getting thwacked in the face with leaves and swinging stems, always seeing a glimpse of him just ahead. A pale hand, or a wisp of white hair.

Henry stops or stumbles and they crash together, rolling in the dry cool dirt, through these plants that barely seem to care. They come to a stop breathlessly giggling, Ricken for a moment unself-consciously on top, straddling Henry's hips. "You dummy." Before the mood and his confidence fade, before he remembers how gross he is, before any possible reservation can hinder him, he smooshes Henry's dirt-smudged cheeks in his hands and kisses his naked forehead. "I love you."

His stomach drops almost immediately with anticipation. As more than a friend. Was he clear enough? 

Henry squeezes his hands in his, smooshing his own cheeks too, still somehow grinning wide. "I 'ove 'ou too!"

"I **really** love you!"

"Me too!"

"Will you--"

Henry pulls his hands off his face and smooshes Ricken's face back, so hard he can barely see. "Marry you? I thought you'd never ask!"

Ricken sits back hard. Henry oofs. "You knew? You knew! How did you know?"

He actually has the good grace to look a little sheepish. "I was looking in your pack... 'cause there was this squirrel, see... but I didn't have anything in mine. And I saw the ring."

"How did you even know it was for you?"

"Didn't! Just hoped."

"Well--" he starts uncertainly, "so you will?"

Henry gently leads him down, arms folding around his neck. Their lips meet and press. "I will."

They head back to their camp area, arm in arm. Henry steeps tea leaves in water and cheats in cubes of ice with a touch of magic. Ricken fetches the old family heirloom from his pack.

"Do you want to wear it now? Or once we're actually married?"

Henry gives him his hand with his fingers slightly spread. His palm feels cool and moist from the glasses. "Getting married just makes what you feel legal, right? But I don't mind my feelings for you being illegal either!"

The house signet flashes in the sun. The metal slightly burns. Ricken's fingers tremble as he slides it on. "I'm looking forward to your ring, too."

He leans back on his coat and drinks from the cup Henry gives him, lips pressed tight to keep out the loose leaves. The amber liquid glows gold inside where the sun passes through, setting a million points of condensation aglitter like his hopes for the future.


End file.
